All Knowing
by Full Metal Eva girls
Summary: The story begins when Ed has a new assignment. On the train to central Ed and Al met two strange people. One is a chimera and the other is a kid with 'special' powers. When Ed finds out what his assignment is, things get pretty weird. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Disclamer: I don't own FMA in any way, shape, or form. but i wish i did... **

**our first fanfic, read & review (comment if needed, but don't be too harsh)... we are also looking for more ideas.**

**All Knowing**

**Chapter 1: A Bad Start**

Ed and Al were on the train to central. It seems that Mustang has another assignment for them. Ed stared out the window, he was in happy land. Al was watching the same view that he has seen many times before. The train was stopped at another station and the conductor waited for more passengers. As time went by the train started to move.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a boy's voice asked.

Ed and Al looked at the owner of the voice. They saw a boy, with a kind of longish blonde hair,in a wheelchair with a blindfold over his eyes and a girl, with black hair and green eyes, pushing the chair. Ed stared at the boy and was wondering why he wore a blindfold.

"No." Al said watching the girl sit down. "What are your names?"

"My name is Leon and this is Noel." Leon said. "Your names are Edward and Alphonse, right?"

"Yeah." Ed said looking at him weirdly.

Al wondered why Noel doesn't talk and Ed is still wondering why the boy was wearing a blindfold. The boy smiled at there thoughts. Noel just shut her eyes and ignored them. As time went by the train stopped at central. Noel woke up and stood up.

"I hope that we will met again." Leon said. "Noel let's go."

"Yes master." she said pushing his wheelchair.

Ed and Al waited til more people got off. They got off the train and headed for a café. They sat down, talked, and ate before they went to HQ. They saw some familiar faces and ended up in front of HQ. They walked in and went into Mustang's office. Ed was ticked off as usual at Mustang.

"Hello Edward." Mustang said smiling.

"Mustang." Ed said turning his head. "So what's my assignment?"

"There's some alchemist here that need protection." Mustang said sitting in his chair. "They're talking to the fuhrer right now."

Then they heard a knock on the door. Mustang was surprised that they're done talking to the fuhrer that fast. Mustang opened the door. They saw Leon in his wheelchair and Noel pushing him in. Ed's eyes widened.

"Hello Ed and Al, long time no see." Leon said.

"I see you already know these two." Mustang said sitting in his chair.

Noel pushed the chair and stopped about two feet away from the desk. She sat down next to Al. Ed payed no attention to Mustang and kept wondering why he can see us with the blindfold on. Leon started laughing for no reason. Mustang and everyone else stared at him. Mustang stood up and stared at Leon.

"What's his problem?" Ed asked Noel.

She stared into space and didn't say a word. She was thinking about the day she met Leon, like she always does. Leon was still laughing. Ed stood up again and squeezed his hand. Mustang looked at Ed.

"What's your problem!" Ed yelled at Leon.

"Ed he's just a kid." Mustang said trying to calm him down.

"What's your problem! Why are you in a wheelchair, your legs look fine! Can you even walk!" Ed yelled at Leon. "How can you see with that blindfold on! Why do you even wear it!"

Leon stopped laughing and faced Ed. He got out of his wheelchair and stood up. He had that serious face on.

"Why do you have auto-mail! These are questions that have answers, but you got to find the them on your own!"Leon yelled at him. "Just like I did."

Ed and Leon face to face pissed off at each other. Mustang and Al watched the fight. Noel just kept staring into space. Then Ed got mad and punched Leon in the face. Noel jumped in front of Ed and punched him across the room. She jumped in front of Ed again.

"Noel don't!" Leon said. "I'll take matters into my own hands."

Noel helped Leon into his chair and was trying to untie his blindfold, but he stopped her.

"No, let me do it." Leon said untying his blindfold.

"Yes master." she said walking to Mustang and Al.

She covered their eyes and Leon took the blindfold off. Ed got up and looked at Leon. Ed ran toward him and Leon opened his eyes. A flash of light appeared. Leon put his blindfold back on and Noel took her hands away from their eyes. She sat down and started to stare into space again. Al and Mustang ran toward Ed. Ed was on the floor in the staring into space and holding his head tightly.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get out of my head...get out of my head...help me."

"I'm sorry Ed." Leon said crying. "You just made me angry and I can't help myself."

"What did you do to him." Al said shaking Ed.

"He used his power to unravel Ed's mind." Mustang said. "All of Ed's memory's are coming back to him."

"Noel." Leon said in his sad tone.

Noel stood up and got behind the wheelchair. She pushed Leon to the door and opened the door. Then she got back behind the wheelchair and continued to push it out the door. Noel sat on the bottom step and Leon sat next to Noel still crying. Then he started to remember how he got his 'special' power. Noel watched him cry and she felt sorry for him. She put her arm around him.

**Thanks for reading...R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

1

**disclamer: I don't own FMA in any way, shape, or form. **

**Read and Review. I'm also looking for more ideas..**

**All Knowing**

**Chapter 2: Memories and The Book**

Ed and Al came out of HQ. They saw both of them at the bottom steps. Ed and Al stood in front them. Leon looked up and saw Ed, he looked okay.

"Come on." Ed said walking off and Al following him.

Leon got in his wheelchair and Noel pushed him. They followed Ed and Al to an estate. Leon put on his serious face. Noel pushed Leon around the house. Leon was wondering if they had a piano and Noel was in her little happy land. When Ed showed them their room Noel and Leon went in it. Ed walked off and then after he heard a noise he walked back in.

"What are you two do...a piano?" Ed asked getting thrown off the subject.

"Interesting choice of words, Ed." Leon said about to play the piano.

"Master us...used tw...to ply...play the pino...piano." Noel said 'trying' her best to say a sentence.

"Leon used to play the piano?" Ed asked Noel.

"Yes." she said (yes and master are the words she's used to saying).

"He's very good." Ed said watching Leon play the piano.

Leon started to play and Ed almost fell asleep, it was so good. Noel was in her happy place again and Al was next to Ed listening to the music. Leon started thinking about when he started playing the piano, he first played it to Noel...good memories.

In Leon's memories...

In a library a little boy was reading an alchemy book. When he got finished reading it he drew a giant alchemy symbol on the ground. He put his hands on the symbol and a bright light appeared. The next thing the boy saw was a gate and a figure. The figure put its hand on the boy's head. The boy woke up and saw that all the books in the library were gone.

Leon's next memory...

The boy looked in a mirror and saw his eyes, he started to freak out. After that day the boy wore a blindfold and the wheelchair...well let's just say that when he went to the hospital he saw the wheelchair and got attached to it. Every doctor that looked at his eyes were put into that mind unraveling thing, so he got kept wearing the blindfold.

Even though no one can see his eyes, because of his blindfold, he uses one of his 'special' abilities to see right through the blindfold.

Noel's memories...

A girl was strapped in a chair and was surrounded by people. She was in a lab. They were talking. She didn't know what was going on.

"Sir, we did it." a man said smiling. "The operation was a success."

"Can she talk?" another man said.

"No she can't talk yet, but she is still fast." the man from before said. "She still has fangs, the speed, and the senses."

The girl was scared and worried. She broke the straps and escaped. When she was out of the lab she ran into a boy. He was younger than her and he helped her up. Her human emotions kicked in and she felt sorry for him.

"Your name is Noel and you're my new friend." the boy said crying and hugging her.

After that day the boy taught the girl how to read and she read as many books as she could. She only remember that day.

After Ed and Al left the room Leon looked at the books on the bookshelf. He took a book off the shelf and flipped through the pages. He saw that it was blank.

"I wonder where Ed got this book." Leon said to himself.

Then a bright light went around the book and the first page had a picture of Ed getting the book from the library. That was weird.

"Where's Al?" Leon asked the book.

On the next page there was a picture of Al outside the estate and he was picking up a kitten. Noel looked at him with a weird face. Why is master talking to a book? She thought to herself. Leon started to laugh when Ed appeared into the picture.

Thanks to:

**Retro Dreamer - our first reviewer! )**


End file.
